


Owl night long

by Qitana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Akaashi is obsessed with Bokuto's thighs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aren't we all?, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Hickeys, Interesting way to use the school tie, Light Bondage, M/M, Now with chapter 2 art!, Oral Sex, Riding, Sexually confident! Akaashi, Vibrators, camboy! AU, mild orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qitana/pseuds/Qitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should google it up and check it out man! I'm sure you'll have loads of fun." Bokuto can practically hear the man's smile and he rolls his eyes, an affectionate smile upturning his lips.</p><p>"Maybe. I'll think about it."</p><p>"Yeah, call me tomorrow once you're done."</p><p>It doesn't surprise Bokuto anymore that Kuroo knows him well enough to know that he will in fact, check it out later tonight. He's curious, and regular porn has become routine and frankly, boring as hell. A change in scenery is welcome and he is a teenage boy- of course his right hand is his best friend and versatility is his comrade</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An important note: they're both 18 years old though it hasn't been explicitly mentioned. Please keep this in mind. 
> 
> My first time writing a story centred around the owls and I do this. I apologise. 
> 
> Also- tokens are like camming currency, and the website takes like 65% while the cammer gets the rest.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Also- I can't write summaries. or titles. Help me.~~

"Oye Bokuto, you ever heard of cam models?"

Bokuto's done with volleyball practise and it's quite late in the evening, his excitement making him lose track of time as always. He hears the sound of the water stopping, signifying the end of Akaashi's shower. Kuroo is on the other end of the phone, and the question surprises him, the foreign term making his eyebrows knit together.

"Nope. What's that?"

"They're basically models who sell sexual fantasies via a webcam, mostly from home or wherever. They have like these websites where anyone can become one as long as they're over 18 years old," Kuroo explains and while Bokuto understands, he doesn't get why Kuroo is educating him on this front.

"Huh," he says, his confusion obvious. Kuroo laughs, his deep baritone spoiled by the static of the phone.

"You should google it up and check it out man! I'm sure you'll have loads of fun." Bokuto can practically hear the man's smile and he rolls his eyes, an affectionate smile upturning his lips.

"Maybe. I'll think about it."

"Yeah, call me tomorrow once you're done."

It doesn't surprise Bokuto anymore that Kuroo knows him well enough to know that he will in fact, check it out later tonight. He's curious, and regular porn has become routine and frankly, boring as hell. A change in scenery is welcome and he is a teenage boy- of course his right hand is his best friend and versatility is his comrade.

They bicker back and forth for a bit; meanwhile Akaashi exits the bathroom and pulls on his clothes, cleaning up the locker room a bit before waving his hands in an attempt to get Bokuto's attention.

"I'm leaving," he mouths, and Bokuto grins.

"Hey Kuroo I'm leaving now. I'll talk later, ok? Yes yes fine, I'll call you tomorrow. Don't worry."

He disconnects the phone before slinging his bag across his shoulders and walks behind Akaashi right out the door, waiting as the setter locks up behind them, pocketing the key. They slowly make their way home, the sky pitch black, illuminated by the faint glow of the stars and the occasional streetlight on an otherwise isolated road. It's a lot later than they realised, but they both live relatively close to school and in the same direction, so it's become something of a habit for them to walk together till Akaashi takes a turn and bids him goodnight. Bokuto's house is a few blocks away and he reaches home in high spirits, happy about the satisfying practise session and the fact that he has something to look forward to after a long dry spell.

Dinner is a noisy affair as always- Bokuto's family is as energetic as him if not worse, and it's always lively, a fact Akaashi never fails to point out and appreciate when he's over.

"It feels like a real family," he always says, a rare small smile gracing his otherwise indifferent face. That smile somehow always makes Bokuto feel better, _special_ even, considering none of their other teammates has seen it before.

Bidding his family goodnight, Bokuto finally makes his way to his room and immediately heads for his laptop, Kuroo's voice still fresh in his mind. He isn't kidding when he says he's in a dry spell, and sexual frustration always leads to him being more emotional than usual, which sucks not just for him or Akaashi but his entire team.

He thanks god that his internet is now at the beginning of its new cycle, meaning it's going to be at top speed. Buffering porn is like the epitome of cockblocks- a cockblock so ridiculous it's actually funny. He's not in the mood to laugh today though; he's in the mood to get down and dirty. He knows his pent up frustration is slowly showing on court, earning him concerned looks from his vice captain, coach and manager and while he appreciates the sentiments, he hates being an ace that isn't dependable. Hopefully, Kuroo knows him as well as he thinks he does, and this cam model business will let him come out of this stupid rut he's stuck in.

Firing up chrome, Bokuto googles up cam websites that are recommended and clicks on the first link he finds. He's irritated by the number of ads and spams he's bombarded by, but after carefully getting rid of it all (viruses on your computer because of porn is not a pleasant thing to tell your parents about; he often tells his friends he's had a NDE and the cause is second hand embarrassment) he browses through the various profiles. It looks like any typical porn site- sketchy, filled with ads that promise taking a certain pill will increase your dick length by 6 inches and all that other rubbish, and each person's language is worse than the preceding them. The thumbnails look pretty terrible too- pictures of just boobs and dicks with no face. For all he knows, it could be anyone's genitalia, and Bokuto is someone who values a person's face. It's hard to find good fapping material where the actors have nice, decent faces that don't have an extra layer dedicated to just make up. Maybe that's why he's in a dry spell- he's tired of how fake it is, and he wants something more realistic, more natural maybe. _Wishful thinking_ is what it's called and he knows, but a boy can dream right?

No profile catches his attention. He eventually notices how similar they are to each other, all talking about how much they love hard cock and big butts and wet pussy and he can feel his frustration increasing just by looking at the descriptions. The profiles are a mix of males and females and while he hasn't felt sexual attraction towards a male, given the distinct lack of originality amongst the females, he can see himself clicking on a males profile, even if he can't relieve himself; at least it may be entertaining.

He finally finds a profile with a decent description that doesn't mention cock in every other sentence and clicks on it-

Only to be blessed with a message that informs him that he can't enter the person's room without tokens. A quick search tells him that tokens are the way to pay these models and he groans- there's no way he's paying, and it sucks because this individual didn't seem half bad.

Sucking up his disappointment, Bokuto looks for the website's filter and blocks out all the people that require payment, and the new list is very short. Lucky for him, the most popular free room seems very unique- for one, it doesn't have a naked picture for a profile but a rather cute owl, and the name is adorable too- **owl_night_long**

Grinning to himself for no apparent reason, Bokuto clicks on the profile and is now in their room, and a note in the corner says the person will be online in about 5 minutes. Perfect, he thinks, and sits back in his chair, patiently waiting. He's not sure whether to expect a man or a woman, but he's sure whoever it is will be entertaining, and that's something to look forward to at least.

The screen remains black for a few minutes and he uses this time to simply browse the Internet, looking for new knee pads and maybe some volleyball shoes, and when the screen finally flickers to life, he's excited and he doesn't know why. He feels a chill down his spine and his confusion spikes- why is his anticipation so palpable?

The camera is a bit grainy but nothing too bad, and it's currently pointing at a white ceiling. The camera is moved up and down a bit, and finally comes to rest level with the bed, and the bed sheets have owls as well, cute little chibi Owls that make Bokuto laugh. He likes this person already.

It takes the person another minute before they finally settle in front of the camera, their body sprawled across the bed in what one can call a lazy pose- on their front, legs folded in half at the knees and elbows and face off the bed. Bokuto stops breathing, eyes widening impossibly large, heart hammering harder than it ever has, even harder than when he plays against national teams or Kuroo.

He rubs his eyes repeatedly, trying to figure out whether he's hallucinating or he's actually seeing what he thinks he's seeing- which is none other than Akaashi Keiji.

Of course Bokuto's first instinct is to wrack his brain trying to remember if Akaashi mentioned a twin or something because at this point he is safely able to establish that the person on the other side is either Akaashi himself or a doppelgänger or at least someone related to him. He swallows thickly, his mind spinning at the sudden realisation that maybe, _just maybe_ , it really is Akaashi on the other side, and he really did do cam work.

Bokuto unconsciously takes in his clothes and he feels himself heating up- the oversize loose sweater that hangs off one shoulder, the usually neat hair ruffled and messy and just the right side of wrecked, the thigh highs (Akaashi owns _thigh highs_ ; Bokuto spontaneously combusts) and nothing else. He's sexy without trying Bokuto realises, and he stares at his screen, awestruck and captivated.

Bokuto can readily admit that he finds his vice captain very attractive- he's not one to define beauty based on gender. He's always loved the many little things that make Akaashi insanely pretty- his high cheekbones, his captivatingly warm eyes that express more emotions than his face ever can, the long neck that leads to some slender yet muscular shoulders, his lithe thighs and firm abdomen, those exceptionally cute eyebrows, etc.

In hindsight, Bokuto realises, he may have paid more attention to Akaashi than what is considered normal. It bothers him that it doesn't bother him.

Akaashi fidgets a bit before slumping into a comfortable position and he smiles at the camera, a soft gentle smile. It isn't the one he shows Bokuto but it's just as beautiful, and Bokuto feels his heart ache. He definitely notices Akaashi more than he should. It doesn't even occur to him that he's probably about to watch his vice captain get down and dirty and that he should switch it off or change to another person's room. He's too far gone by now, too immersed in every little gesture the expressionless man is making.

"Hi there," Akaashi starts, his voice the same calm tone as it always is, and Bokuto's sure its him, having heard that voice too many times before.

"It's definitely been a while since I last came here, but thanks anyway for sticking around!" His smile is just bordering sultry and he never breaks eye contact, making it seem as though he's looking right into Bokuto's soul and can somehow guess his deepest, darkest secrets.

"I'm sure my regulars know this, but I don't really do this for the money, though I do ask for tokens and set countdowns for all favours and games we play. That's pretty much why my room is free for all. I usually come here to just rant about my crush, and _my goodness_ has he been driving me crazy lately."

Bokuto's breath hitches, and he's barely moving, afraid that if he does move, somehow Akaashi will know and he'll stop, and Bokuto doesn't want him to stop and that confuses him because if he doesn't want him to stop, than that means he wants him to continue which is very-

"He's been getting bulkier," Akaashi drawls, licking his lips in a manner that should be deemed illegal, the slickness making them look divine. "His thighs, my goodness those thighs will be the end of me."

Akaashi slowly sits up and the largeness of the jacket becomes evident and it looks nice on him, and it's kinda familiar. Bokuto narrows his eyes in concentration as he tries to remember something about that jacket when it hits him- it's _his_. It's the one he lost weeks ago, and he's yet to find it. Why does Akaashi have it and why hasn't he given it back yet?

"How about we play truth or dare? 50 tokens for a truth, 80 for a dare hmm? Ask me some nice questions sweeties."

The ask box next to the video pings with multiple messages flooding in while the tokens stack up and Akaashi laughs, the sound like soft wind chimes- too innocent with just the slightest hint of sin.

"Ok ok thank you for the messages. Let's see- _how often do you meet this guy_? _Every. Single. Day._ I'm sure you can imagine the horror."

Bokuto's curious now, he's _way_ too curious. Since he doesn't have tokens, he can't chat with Akaashi but he's hoping the others will ask him questions that'll give him enough information about Akaashi's seemingly one sided crush. It surprises him that Akaashi has a crush to begin with, and it hurts him that he hasn't confided in Bokuto, though a part of Bokuto knows his reasoning for the pain is very inaccurate.

" _What's he like_? Well obviously I can't give you details because I want to preserve his anonymity but he's... He's everything you could want in a person- kind, loving, dorky, passionate, a bit of a klutz and has a laugh that can probably cure cancer. And yes, he's very hot."

It's a general answer, it can be anyone, Bokuto notices and his curiosity is burning hotter than ever. He wants to know so bad, and there's a part of him hoping, hoping for something he's not able to place a finger on or is maybe too scared to identify.

"Oh a dare. Let's see- you want me to flash my chest. Well babe, since you asked so nicely~" Akaashi teases as he slowly gets on his knees and grips the hem of his sweater. He raises the material higher and higher slowly, _oh so slowly_ , his movements so erotic Bokuto finds himself staring with bated breath and he realises he's seen Akaashi naked plenty of times before but this time it's different- the mood, the setting, the intent and the fact that Bokuto is now completely aware of just how attractive Akaashi is. Akaashi raises the sweater, _his_ sweater, all the way to his neck and tweaks a pink nipple, making a tiny whimpering sound that travels straight to Bokuto's dick , which twitches with interest and Bokuto's _mortified_. He somehow feels like a closet pervert.

Akaashi giggles at the sound of the tip box going crazy and he returns to reading the messages, seeming entertained by each and every one of them.

" _How old were you when you had your first crush_? Kindergarten, on my PE teacher who is still _very fine_ by the way. _When was the first time you masturbated_? 14, maybe 15? I'm not too sure, I think it's the regular age around which our bodies start awakening sexually." He answers question after question, accepting a dare or two as well when he suddenly falters and grows uncharacteristically serious, reminding Bokuto of the Akaashi he plays volleyball with, the Akaashi that sets him his favourite tosses and always takes care of him.

" _Will you confess to him ever_?," Akaashi reads out loud and Bokuto's heart starts pounding again, and he's 100% sure he's going to die of a heart attack tonight.

"I.. I don't think so," Akaashi confesses, his voice small, lacking the authority it always possesses. "It's not just because gay relationships are still not fully accepted, it's more to do with the fact that this guy- he's my best friend and senpai. I respect him a great deal and we spend a lot of time together. I'm pretty sure he'll reject me and that'll make things so awkward and that would probably hurt more than the rejection itself.  
  
So no, I probably won't confess, but I do love him," Akaashi declares, voice soft and eyes loving, "I love him very much and I think a part of me will always belong to him cause he's left such a lasting impression on me."

Bokuto feels like crying somehow- how can Akaashi even _think_ that anyone would reject him? He's the kind of person who can make a man question their sexuality, that's how beautiful he is. Bokuto's often heard the managers and cheerleaders complain about how they want his skin and eyes and he knows Akaashi should take the shot but at the same time he doesn't want him to, scared someone will steal his setter and best friend away from him.

"Why don't we call him BK?," Akaashi suggests, a smirk in place. "Anyway, whether I confess to BK or not, he's still going to be the protagonist in all my wet dreams, that I can assure you."

Akaashi winks at the screen- _he winks_. Bokuto just about dies at how teasingly sexy he looks, how insanely attractive and downright edible his collar bones seem, and he's overcome by this intense urge to comfort him and taste him at the same time. He's given up trying to rationalise his feelings at this point, opting to enjoy every strong urge that overcomes him with every passing moment instead. He's gripping his laptop tight, and his eyes are just slightly lidded as he tries to imprint the image of Akaashi in his head, unable to get over or understand just how he managed to look so damn sexy and how he had been oblivious to this beauty before when they're together in real life every single day.

"So babes," Akaashi croons, a glint unknown to Bokuto shining in his eyes, and Bokuto realises with growing awareness that he actually likes this Akaashi- this Akaashi that's super confident and ok with being gay and sexy and just in control in a very obvious way. Of course he loves his Akaashi, but he decides he loves this version of him too.

"I'm still clothed you know? Isn't that a problem?" The sound of agreeing answers ping loudly and Akaashi smiles that seductive smile before tilting his head just a tiny bit, the lighting perfect, illuminating and complementing his every feature. He looks incredible and he knows it Bokuto realises, and it's so hot that he's in complete control.

"How about 600 tokens for this sweater to come off?," he asks, and the response is overwhelming. Bokuto watches as the countdown is completed and Akaashi laughs lightly before slowly - oh so slowly - peeling the layer off of him, exposing his creamy, silky smooth skin; skin so pale and unblemished, it's like porcelain. Bokuto questions his need for glasses- how has he never noticed just how incredibly beautiful Akaashi really is?

Akaashi kneels on his bed in nothing but thigh highs and black boxer briefs that leave very little to the imagination. It's.... _Breathtaking_. Yeah, Bokuto decides, that's a word he can use.

Akaashi keeps his eyes trained on the webcam and his gaze is still piercing, commanding and oh so arousing.

"So, what are we doing today? As much as I'd love to play around all night, I have homework to finish and this honestly is just some stress relief cause my idiotic owl is driving me insane and I need to rant. So I'm feeling.... Sexy today, I feel like doing sexy things. What am I doing today?"

Bokuto can't participate in the conversation but he can read the messages and it occurs to him that Akaashi is actually very popular. The response he gets for every thing he asks is prompt and from many people. He can't make out the exact number of people but there are definitely loads and he doesn't feel happy about that at all, doesn't like others watching his Akaashi getting hot and nast-

The panic sets in the moment he realises he just thought of the man as _his_. Bokuto leaps up, the laptop almost falling off his lap and in an attempt to save it, he falls flat on the floor, bruising his butt a bit. Yelping, he quickly springs back up, grabs the laptop and moves to the bed. That's when he notices in absolute astonishment- not only is he possessive of Akaashi, he's hard. He's practically _throbbing_. He can feel his cock straining against the material of his shorts, and he's not sure whether to weep in joy or sorrow- joy that he's finally able to place his feelings for Akaashi, and sorrow about the fact that it took him this bloody long to figure it out and that Akaashi already has his heart set on someone.

Yanking his laptop open, he's relieved to see Akaashi on the other end of the screen, or at least see his ass- Akaashi is rummaging for something in the bed stand behind him, his ass in the air facing the camera and his blue thigh highs in full view and Bokuto almost weeps again- this is not good for his heart.

Akaashi comes back moments later and in his hands he carries lube and a pink colour device with two parts, a box like structure and a slightly longish beaded - it's a vibrator. _Holy shit_ , Bokuto thinks and his pants tighten extremely painfully, making him yelp again.

In a split second he shimmies right out of his clothes. Meanwhile, Akaashi continues to chat with his viewers, and he seems friendly with them. He smiles more and it doesn't seem fake or forced, in fact, it seems unnaturally natural. Bokuto realises that these people, these random strangers probably all over the globe know sides of Akaashi that none of his teammates or even he knows about, these strangers that pay him to strip and act out their fantasies.

It pisses him the fuck off.

The sound of Akaashi's laugh brings him back to the current situation at hand and he notices how dangerously low his briefs have been lowered, how he's teasing his audience with just glimpses of where his happy trail leads. It's driving Bokuto insane, his anger temporarily forgotten as his boner suddenly controls his thought process.

"1500 tokens and these come off, my lovelies. Can you do that for me?," Akaashi purrs, eyes dancing as he teases a bit more before snapping them back into place and Bokuto groans, wanting to see more, so much more. Apparently Akaashi's viewers agree as well and his countdown is cleared in a matter of minutes. Thanking his viewers, Akaashi slowly pushes the briefs off all the way and stands in front of his camera in all his almost naked glory.

His confidence is clear as day, and he has every reason to be- his body is that of a volleyball player's, a volleyball player that is a regular on a national level team. His abdomen clenches as his cock twitches slowly and Bokuto notices how different it looks from his own. Smaller, but not by much, the hairs at the base much more groomed than his own, and a very healthy pink colour unlike his much darker than his actual skin colour.

It's a pretty dick, and it's a dick that is most certainly not turning him off- if anything, it excites him to see the most private part of a person as reserved as Akaashi, and he forgets that he isn't the only one looking at it.

"Now then," Akaashi drawls, "where were we?"

A message pops up in the box, and Akaashi slowly turns to look at it, his eyes widening in surprise at the statement.

_I dare you to ask your crush out_

What Bokuto witnesses next is a feat he's sure is as rare as a comet- Akaashi blushing. And not just a tiny, hide able, light pink blush. Akaashi blushes with his entire face, even his ears and a part of his shoulders and neck as well. He seems flustered and all of a sudden the message box is flooded with encouragements and solemn agreements.

_Do it._

_I second the dare_

_Do it bb_

"Guys!," Akaashi admonishes half heartedly, still an absolutely adorable shade of red. The messages continue to flood in, urging him to man up and do it, to get it over with, to just ask.

_You'll regret it forever if you don't_

_Come on I'm sure he'll say yes_

_Doooo ittttt_

"Stop stop stop!," Akaashi says frantically and brings the toys and lube in view.

"First one to tip me 2000 gets to control how deep this thing goes."

It quiets the viewers down and Akaashi's gaze turns lidded and suddenly it becomes serious, serious in a way that makes Bokuto's stomach clench in a pleasant manner, his breath becoming shallower as Akaashi turns around and gets on his knees again.

Squirting a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, Akaashi warms the substance up before slowly reaching behind him and the view Bokuto has of his ass is worthy of all the treasures in the world. Tracing a line across his crack oh so sensuously, Akaashi teases for just the briefest of moments before pushing his finger in and Bokuto hears himself groan, his arousal so close to finding relief without him doing any actual work- something he's both relieved and concerned about.

Akaashi pushes a finger knuckle deep before slowly pulling it out- only to push it back in. He repeats the movement over and over again, and adds lube and another finger to the mix and Bokuto has to squeeze the base of his cock to keep himself from blowing his load right there.

Akaashi's body is flushed an erotic shade of pink and his breath leaves him in short pants as he finger fucks himself deeper and deeper, harder and harder, picking up the pace ever so slightly. He lets out these little whimpers and sighs of pleasure- sounds Bokuto wants to hear him groan right into his ear as his own hand replaces Akaashi's.

Akaashi finally has three fingers in his ass, and the sight is beyond sexy- it has completely surpassed that realm at this point. There's a trail of lube running down his thighs and there's this insanely arousing slick noise that's heard with every insertion and withdrawal of his long beautiful fingers.

Deeming himself ready, Akaashi pulls all his fingers out and whimpers again, and Bokuto swears those noises will be the absolute end of him.

He never wants them to stop.

Akaashi slowly lubes up the toy, making an absolute show out of it and Bokuto's going insane, and his grip on his own cock is hurting him but for some reason he doesn't want to finish without Akaashi.

Pushing the toy in slowly, Akaashi laughs breathlessly at the request of the person who has tipped him generously and pushes it all the way in at one go, just as commanded. He sighs, his eyes never leaving the camera and his pupils are completely blown, his cock hard and leaking and if Bokuto had a camera, he's a 100% sure he'd have captured the moment and kept a copy forever.

It doesn't take long for Akaashi to finish which in turn ensures that Bokuto finishes quickly as well. Akaashi moves the toy at a wonderfully quick pace and when he switches the vibrator on, the buzzing sound is too appealing, and the way it makes Akaashi's supple thighs shiver, the way it makes his mouth hang open in ecstasy as a small trail of saliva drips down his chin, the way it makes him look like a deity more than a mere mortal is Bokuto's ultimate doom. He climaxes in moments and Akaashi follows him shortly after, panting and gasping and repeatedly mouthing a name, the movements of his lips hypnotic.

It's an obvious fact that Bokuto has never had an orgasm this intense or pleasurable before and he's not confused at all, or even scared- he's already come to terms with his feelings for his setter. It's kind of a relief actually, finally being able to place his extreme affection for the man in a fixed, known category. The only thing he's nervous about is how to confess and probably win him over, so he'll forget all about the other guy.

"Well," Akaashi pants and his smile is soft now, no longer sensual, just tired. "That was fun! Thank you all for watching and tipping, and I'll see you again when I do. You know I don't have a fixed schedule."

With that his screen darkens once again and Bokuto's left with his thoughts, a hand full of his own seed and a pounding, aching heart. Cleaning himself up, he goes to bed and tries to fall asleep, willing his brain to shut down and not think at all.

It takes him till 3 in the morning to piece it all together and realise that Akaashi is in fact, talking about him- they meet everyday, he has his jacket, he's told Bokuto once a long time ago that he likes his laugh and it explains why he sometimes feels like Akaashi's scrutinizing gaze is not as innocent as he thinks it should be. The most obvious clue of them all is the nickname BK- Bokuto Koutarou.

The revelation makes him giddy, nervous and unbearably happy at the same time. He knows confessing will be so extremely embarrassing but if it's for Akaashi, dying of second hand embarrassment doesn't seem like the worst way to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bokuto-san what is wrong with you?," Akaashi deadpans at practise and Bokuto startles, all his concentration focused on keeping his thoughts clean and pure and way from thigh highs and pink vibrators and _oh god_ he can feel himself getting hard.

"You're missing even the easiest spikes, maybe you should take a bre-"

"Come with me!," Bokuto yells and drags the setter away and the others continue practising as if nothing's happened, because to be honest it's a common occurrence anyway.

"Bokuto-san, wh-"

"Akaashi," Bokuto says, voice uncharacteristically gruff as he corners Akaashi, and he traps him by placing both his hands on either side of the man on the wall behind him, and he leans in close. He's pleased to see the faint blush, proof that it is indeed him Akaashi was talking about.

"Yes?," Akaashi asks, voice quiet.

"You can take my jacket, I really don't mind. Just tell me next time you do, ok?"

It takes all of 3 seconds for Akaashi to piece everything together and his expression is beyond priceless,and Bokuto knows he would've laughed in any other situation.

He distantly wonders if Kuroo set this whole thing up right from the beginning. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The absolutely incredible [Bhavna](http://kidovna.tumblr.com) drew art for this chapter that can be found [here](http://kidovna-shhh.tumblr.com/post/142359835968/my-nsfw-blog-is-back-and-ready-to-go-and-of). It's so beautiful. Thank you love <3
> 
> Loads of smut ahead, please read tags and enjoy!

As always, Akaashi and Bokuto stay late to practise. It's not that Akaashi loses track of time- that's Bokuto's forte. He simply keeps his ace and spiker and captain company, and it's useless for either of them to practise without the other anyway.

While Bokuto is loud and noisy and extremely exuberant, his concentration tends to peak when he's alone with Akaashi, his focus solely on the ball and virtually nothing else. These practise sessions always end up being intense, and Akaashi loves them- loves the adrenaline rush he feels from watching his spiker spike the ball with crazy accuracy and then celebrating such a simple thing. Somehow, he feels loved.

They practise for a bit more before calling it a night, and move to the showers. Bokuto tends to quite literally jump in and jump out, his showers by far the quickest on the planet. Akaashi is more careful and meticulous, and as he stands beneath the shower head, the warm water cascading over his over worked muscles, pulling an involuntary groan out of him, he can hear Bokuto laugh in the locker room, the same loud, boisterous, _beautiful_ sound. His heart skips a beat.

He knows it's Kuroo on the other end of the line. No one else is capable of making Bokuto laugh _that_ hard or quite so genuinely, and while he did initially feel the slightest hint of jealousy towards their extremely close relationship, those feelings faded away soon after he established his own unique bond with the white haired man.

He can feel the blush creep up his neck and heat up his cheeks and he stays in the shower for an extra five minutes, but this time he switches to cold water. Blushing over such a childish thing makes no sense, especially when he's going to be doing far more explicit things in the near future.

Turning the knob, Akaashi cuts of the water supply and steps out while towelling himself dry. Pulling on some clean clothes, he makes his way to the locker room and cleans up the way he normally does and smiles to himself as he subconsciously listens to Bokuto's excited chatter and Kuroo's laugh. He feels butterflies flutter in his belly and he knows he's excited, but he forces himself to calm down because today, _he's_ in control. And he's going to enjoy every moment of it.

Once he's done, Akaashi stands in front of Bokuto and jerks his head towards the door.

"Yeah- hey Kuroo? I gotta go man, I'll talk later. Yeah, sure, bye bro."

Bokuto switches his phone off and beams at Akaashi, smile so bright Akaashi's momentarily blinded. Skipping ahead of him, Bokuto walks out the door and waits outside as Akaashi slowly follows and locks it behind him, slipping the key into his bag. It's a cold night, and it's dark, the roads isolated as always.

They walk in comfortable silence and Bokuto sometimes hums under his breath, and he's actually pretty good. Akaashi steps closer to him and their arms are brushing, and he doesn't need to look over to know that Bokuto's blushing like crazy. A shiver runs down the lenght of his entire body as a strong wind blows against them, and before he can understand what's happening, Bokuto's hand is in his, their fingers woven together tightly, his chaffed, calloused hand gripping Akaashi's with just the slightest amount of hesitance. It melts his heart that Bokuto is so attuned to him and his needs, and even though they're together, he never pushes any limit, always offering to back away if needed.

Akaashi answers his silent question by squeezing his hand back and they walk hand in hand in the darkness and even with the biting cold, Akaashi suddenly feels overheated again. He's thrown off by the small romantic things just as much as Bokuto is, because he isn't used to it either, but he's willing to learn and so is his ace and that's all that really matters.

As they come closer to the turning, neither of them lets go and when Akaashi makes the turn that leads to his home, Bokuto is quick to follow. A thrill runs down Akaashi's spine and it hits him that _this is really happening_. The rather abrupt plan they made a few days ago is finally going to happen, and Akaashi's breath catches. He's so excited he can barely contain it, but indifference is his cup of tea, it's his thing. He wants to maintain his air of nonchalance for a little longer.

Bokuto is the open book that he always is, and he's almost vibrating with energy, and the sexual tension between them is subtle but ever present. It's low key, but it's got this sensuous base to it, and Akaashi loves building on that, like the build before an epic drop. He knows it drives the both of them equally insane.

They reach his house in moments and after kicking their shoes off and mumbling hushed " _I'm home_ "'s, they settle in the kitchen.

"So, I can make omurice or miso soup or you want take out?," Akaashi calls out from behind the fridge door.

"Omurice sounds nice, can I help?"

"I'd rather you not, Bokuto-san," Akaashi says and smirks at the indignant " _Hey hey hey!_ " he receives. He's only saying this from experience though- Bokuto is a bit of a disaster in the kitchen, and he's not in the mood to clean up a mess he's most definitely not going to create.

It takes him a half hour to prepare enough for the both of them, a time frame within which Bokuto manages to dump all their stuff in Akaashi's room, change into boxers (which should be illegal because his _thighs_ ) and a tee and almost break pretty much every breakable item in the house.

They eat while discussing new team plays, and Akaashi plays footsies with him under the table, but it isn't _sexy_ so much as it is comforting. Physical contact with Bokuto has become a necessity, an addiction, a constant itch that needs to be scratched. He needs Bokuto's warmth and his smile almost as much as he needs air.

They wash up and switch the lights off, Akaashi's parents away for a long business meeting. There's a reason he loves Bokuto's loud home- it gives him a sense of family that he's never had the privilege of experiencing. It doesn't upset him anymore though- he has a family now, he has an outlet for his love.

The walk to Akaashi's bedroom is short but it's filled with this _heat_ , the sexual tension rising steeply, and Akaashi's anticipation is driving him crazy but he can't wait, and he bites his lip to keep from groaning out loud.

When they enter his room, he slowly shuts the door behind him and that's it, that's the trigger. The air is suddenly too heavy, the room too hot, and they're wearing too many clothes.

"Aka-"

"Bokuto-san, can you please give me your tie?," Akaashi interrupts as he walks over to his own bag and rummages around for his tie.

"Eh? Ah, sure."

Bokuto hands him his tie and Akaashi takes it before kissing Bokuto's jaw, and he receives a kiss on the corner of his mouth in return. He turns his head ever so slightly and their lips brush against each other but he pulls away, knowing once they start, they won't stop. They _never_ do.

"Take your shirt off and get on the bed please," he whispers, the command crystal clear. He normally allows Bokuto to take control- they both enjoy it, a lot in fact, but today is his. And Bokuto seems just as excited.

Pulling his shirt off, Bokuto throws it on the bed before climbing on and looking at Akaashi expectantly. Akaashi hasn't told him anything except that he'll have to listen to everything he says, to which Bokuto had responded with a little _too much_ enthusiasm.

"What now?"

"Move back, and rest your head near the headboard, and make sure you're comfortable."

Bokuto raises an eyebrow before complying, and when Akaashi straddles Bokuto the man's eyes widen comically, and Akaashi huffs out a laugh.

"Calm down, Bokuto-san. I'm not going to hurt you." "That didn't even occur to me," Bokuto grumbles, pouting and Akaashi sighs before leaning down and slotting his lips with Bokuto's, and his heart stutters at how perfect a match they are.

The kiss is just as sizzling as the first one they had shared, and when Akaashi prods his tongue against Bokuto's lips, he's given entrance with ease and they take their own sweet time tasting each other, tongues meeting over and over again as lips are bitten and sucked on. Akaashi can already feel his head beginning to spin, but the night has just begun.

As he distracts Bokuto with the kiss, he slowly entwines their fingers together and moves both of Bokuto's hands above his head, locking him in place. The kiss is quickly heating up, and they both should break away to breathe, but Akaashi can't find the will to pull away from that delicious flavour. He reaches out casually and moves one of Bokuto's hand to the side and ties it to the bed post, and repeats the process with the other, using both their school ties. It feels so naughty, using a piece of their school clothing to do something as lewd as tying the other to the bed but it adds to the thrill, if he may say so himself.

He finally pulls away and Bokuto tries to follow but his eyes widen again when he realises what's been done.

"Akaah-"

"Shhh," Akaashi hushes him, placing a finger on his lips before dragging it down and tracing out his chin, his throat, his Adam's apple, all the way to his collar bone before retracting his hand. He licks his lips slowly, and it pleases him to see Bokuto's pupils dilate as his eyes follow the motion without blinking.

"I'm in charge today, aren't I? Just trust me, Bokuto-san."

"I do trust you," Bokuto grumbles and blows out a gust of air, and he looks so adorable, Akaashi giggles and kisses his nose before getting off of him and walking over to his computer. He powers it up and while waiting for it to switch on, he walks around and retrieves another piece of cloth and turns to Bokuto. The man seems to be testing out the strength of the knots and Akaashi smirks, more than confident in his knot tying skills.

"Bokuto-san, do you remember the rules we discussed?"

"Oh yeah," Bokuto says, a smile easing its way on his lips, "I can't call you by your name, I can't say my own name, and the safe word is _hoot_. Also, if I call you pumpkin or any food item, you'll throw me out on my naked ass."

Akaashi nods and slowly climbs on the bed, holding the cloth up.

"This is to protect your identity. They've seen my face because I wanted them too. You however, don't need to show anyone your face. Also, it'll definitely make the experience more.... interesting."

Bokuto swallows thickly but nods his consent and Akaashi ties the blind fold gently, not wanting to cause the man any discomfort.

"Ok gimme a couple of minutes and we'll get started ok?"

Bokuto nods again and Akaashi walks over to the computer and logs into his cam account, realising that it's the last time he's every going to do so. He isn't sad, but he knows he'll miss it- the thrill, the pocket money, the company. He'd give it up in a heartbeat for Bokuto though, and that's exactly what he's doing.

He was very rightly mortified when he realised Bokuto had seen one of his cam shows and when Bokuto confessed, he had been livid, so sure that Bokuto was making fun of him and had turned him down immediately. It took almost an entire month for Bokuto to convince Akaashi that he wasn't joking or making fun of him, that he really liked him. He even saw Bokuto close to tears once and that tore at his heart.

When they did start going out, it wasn't different in the beginning apart from a few seemingly innocent touches that weren't so unintentional. Akaashi loved how awkward and flustered Bokuto was, and step by step they built up the tension until they finally made love for the first time, and it had been painful and weird and _wonderful_.

Now, six months into the relationship, Bokuto had suddenly cornered Akaashi.

_"Do you still do cam shows?"_

_"I haven't done one since we began dating, Bokuto-san."_

_"But you still have your account and everything?"_

_"Hmm? Oh yeah, I do."_

_"I know this is selfish of me, but I kinda want you to delete it. It's not that I don't trust you, not at all! It's just.... I get so jealous every time I think of those strangers that have seen you do such sexy things and I hate it, you know?"_

Akaashi was surprised but he had willingly agreed. As mentioned, he wasn't particularly attached to it but he knew that his audience had actually helped him through a lot of shit, and he decided that he owed them an explanation and one last show. Of course he wouldn't go back on his promise, so he had decided to persuade Bokuto into joining his show.

It didn't take much persuasion at all.

He sets his timer for ten minutes and begins to mentally prepare himself. He isn't emotional, but he's a little too excited because he has big plans for tonight. He quickly changes out of his clothes into his usual over sized hoodie (again Bokuto's, but this time borrowed with permission) thigh highs and a new pair of panties he purchased a few days ago just for the occasion. Quickly running a hand through his hair, he ruffles the strands before taking a seat in front of the camera, and Bokuto's deep breaths help soothe him, and he likes not being alone.

When the timer goes off and the screen blinks to life, Akaashi smiles seductively at it, his eyes growing lidded as dirty thoughts crowd his mind immediately.

"Hey lovelies," he croons and he can hear Bokuto's breath hitch, and it excites him so much.

"I know it's been way too long but I've got some news. I'm not going to be camming anymore."

The minute the words leave his mouth, his chat box is flooded with messages ranging from shock, to sorrow, to rage.

_Why?!?!!?_

_What happened?!?!!_

_Bb, mssd ur fyn ass_

"Ok ok calm down," he instructs before biting his lip, trying to hold back laughter. It's a nice reaction, if he's being totally honest, and he can't help feel desirable.

"I won't bore you with the details but I do have a surprise for you all. I have a guest with me today."

The chat box explodes with messages again and Akaashi laughs before slowly turning his camera, pointing it at a blindfolded, tied up Bokuto that's squirming ever so slightly. The view in the camera is mouth watering and he's one hundred percent sure his viewers are turned on.

"So," he whispers sensually as he covers the camera view with his own body, "I'm going to set the countdown at 800 tokens for this to come off," he says as he tugs at the hoodie and the sound of tokens ring rained on him makes him smile.

Yup, he's definitely going to miss this.

His countdown is cleared and he smirks before gripping the edge and pulling it up slowly, tantalisingly slowly, revealing inch by inch of his smooth skin to his viewers, brushing past his nipple and groaning at the sensation, teasing himself, the man behind him, the audience in front of him. He feels so powerful, the adrenaline suddenly kicking in.

Finally discarding the sweater, he sits there in thigh highs and panties and licks his lips before sucking on the lower one, and he winks at the screen, a move that always ensures extra tips.

"Now, my babies, let's pay some attention to our guest hmm? He seems to want to join the fun."

Akaashi slowly gets up and repositions the camera so the viewers get a nice angle to watch them from. He saunters to the bed, a slight swing in his hips and he crawls over to Bokuto, positioning himself between those thighs that drive him crazy _every single day_.

His fingers caress the muscles of Bokuto's hamstring, soft, feather light touches, and he listens closely and catches the sound of Bokuto's breath faltering. He allows his fingers to just move up and down, tracing every line, every hard chunk of muscle he can find and feel. The boxers are in the way and he ventures into them before stopping and withdrawing his fingers, and he can hear the ding of messages, complaining about the lack of genital exposure.

"Patience my dears," he drawls as he looks over to the camera and he suddenly mouths at Bokuto's half hard cock through his boxers, eliciting a moan from his mouth and a rush of messages from the viewers. Mouthing and sucking at it for a moment, he pulls back and licks his lips, eyes trained on the camera again.

"1500 tokens for this man's boxers to come off, think you can manage that sweeties?"

The result is immediate- tokens are almost _thrown_ at him as he continues to mouth at Bokuto's cock, now fully hard and straining against the material. His hands clutch Bokuto's thighs in a strong grip and he draws circles on them with his thumb, and a garbled moan of " _Babe_ " from Bokuto gives him a sense of satisfaction like no other.

His hands crawl higher, massaging Bokuto's thighs as he very gently nibbles at the man's erection, and there's a very prominent wet patch on his boxers now, courtesy of his saliva and Bokuto's precome. It's messy, it's filthy, it's _down right_ _sexy_.

The very familiar ding alerts him that his countdown has been cleared and he pulls off of Bokuto's dick to smile at the camera, a small string of saliva still attached between his mouth and the soaked material. Licking it away, he slowly slaps Bokuto's thighs and the man complies, shimmying his way out of his boxers and Akaashi is still amazed at just how perfect his cock is- darker than the rest of him, longer than average and girthy. He's been maintaining his pubic hair of late, and the tip is leaking generous amounts of precome, even though they've barely begun.

"Isn't he healthy and excited?," Akaashi chuckles and Bokuto whines, and the sound travels straight to Akaashi's cock, making it twitch with interest. He holds his own desire back though, a clear plan in mind, none of which involves his own pleasure yet.

"This specimen of a man," he whispers to the camera, as he crawls over Bokuto and practically lies on top of him, "is mine."

He captures Bokuto's lips in a searing kiss, and it's not a kiss so much as it is Akaashi _fucking_ Bokuto's mouth with his tongue. Every time their tongues meet and caress each other, he feels a thrill run down his spine and he angles his head just right, giving him maximum access to the wet, delicious cavern beneath him.

The kiss is loud and noisy, the smacking of their lips echoing in the otherwise quiet room. Akaashi slowly grinds on top of Bokuto as he continues to kiss the man senseless, and when he finally pulls away, the room is spinning slightly and he's light headed. It takes him a moment to regain his sense of equilibrium and self, and _even then_ he feels giddy.

The sight of a flushed, blindfolded Bokuto beneath him is doing very bad things to Akaashi's heart, and he knows he's just as much at this man's mercy as he is to Akaashi's. Its not the worst feeling in the world, he decides.

He slowly kisses along Bokuto's chin, tracing his jaw line before reaching his ear and he lowers his voice to the faintest of whispers, wanting no one but the man beneath him to hear.

"Kou..."

Bokuto moans out right, and Akaashi smirks before kissing down his neck, sucking a hickey onto his shoulder and feeling proud of the spectacular mark he's left on the man. He knows for damn sure it's not the only one he'll be leaving on Bokuto tonight.

Akaashi moves on to his chest now, his hands feeling those firm pecks and he tweaks Bokuto's nipples, eliciting a sigh of content from the man. He kisses each peck before licking the perk buds, his one hand tweaking the other nipple, his other hand grabbing the base of Bokuto's cock because for some reason he feels like the man is very close to climaxing. Bokuto's tortured whine proves him right.

He moves a bit lower, tracing out every ridge and groove and curve of Bokuto's firm abdomen with his tongue, the definition of his abs rivaling that of a professional model's. He nips on it sometimes, before moving lower, his fingers drawing light patterns on Bokuto's hip bones while his other hand still clutches the man's cock firmly.

Bokuto has nice hips, Akaashi realises. He's never paid them any special attention, a little too preoccupied with the man's thighs instead, but now that he looks at them - _really looks at them_ \- he can appreciate their sharpness, the way they jut out but doesn't make him look too thin, the way the V line just begs to be licked. And lick he does.

Dipping his tongue into the small ledge created by those wonderful hipbones, Akaashi is slightly surprised by the jolt of shock that courses through Bokuto's body. He's found a weak spot, he realises, and he keeps it in mind for future use. Now however, he has very different plans in mind.

Bokuto's cock is rock hard and leaking precome in his hand and he knows how turned on the man is. There's a thrill in being watched, in having a sense cut off, in trusting someone so explicitly you bare all to them.

Akaashi completely evades Bokuto's dick and heads straight for his thighs and makes himself at home. He's on all fours, his chest pressed to the bed, his head buried between those two, warm walls of muscle. It's practically heaven and Akaashi hopes he has enough self restraint to leave once he's done.

He starts near the knee- he places a kiss right above the knee cap before trailing his lips along the inner side, reaching dangerously close to the man's erection before sucking a hickey right there, and the answering groan he receives has him smiling against his lover's thigh. He moves his lips lower, and repeats the process. Over and over and _over_ again.

Once one of Bokuto's thighs are completely decorated in hickeys, Akaashi moves to the other leg and does the same- he licks and he nibbles and he sucks hickeys into the firm muscle and he isn't worried about anyone finding it anyway, those long knee pads of Bokuto's proving to be the best damn cover.

A good five minutes later he sits up and wipes at his lips and smiles, admiring his handiwork. Bokuto's thighs look more pink and red than skin colour, and there's a love bite littered pretty much everywhere on the man's body, albeit in places he can cover with ease. Akaashi's horny, but never is he stupid.

He crawls up Bokuto's body one last time to kiss him, and the kiss is surprisingly sweet, given the extremely erotic state they're in- sweaty, breathing heavily, completely erect, covered in hickeys, being filmed.

When Akaashi tries to pull away, Bokuto gently bites on his lower lip and sucks and Akaashi ruts into him, the sensation nearly frying his brain cells. He's got sensitive lips, and that's one of the reasons he loves sitting on the couch and making out with Bokuto every opportunity he gets.

"Kei," Bokuto rasps, and it's so soft he almost doesn't catch it but he does, and he nearly loses it. It's a taste of his own medicine he knows, but is medicine supposed to taste so damn good?

Akaashi suddenly climbs off Bokuto completely, and walks over to the camera. He bites his lip and smiles, and when he gets messages begging and pleading him to continue, he lifts a shaped eyebrow before pointing at his panties.

"These gotta go, don't they? How about.... 700 tokens? Can my sweethearts do that for me? Gotta be quick though, or this man won't last."

Bokuto whines at the jab but Akaashi simply chuckles softly, and his readers pick up on the mood.

_Is this the guyyyy_

_Is he the crush_

_OMG he is he sooooo is_

"Maybe, maybe not, who knows?" Akaashi shrugs, and he knows he's not fooling anyone but he keeps up the act anyway.

700 tokens happens a lot sooner than he anticipates and he laughs softly before standing in front of the camera.

"I have a new move to show you guys, tell me if I should ever use it in the bedroom, ok?"

He slowly begins moving his hips in a belly dance like move, one hip swinging sideways before dropping and passing the movement to the other. He does it at a moderate pace while simultaneously slipping off his underwear and when it's gone, he turns around and gives his ass a smack, and the sound of tokens and messages rushing in is music to his ears.

_Holyyyyyy fuuuck use tht in d bedrom_

_4 sure man_

_Yaaaassssss_

He winks before sauntering over to his man on the bed who has calmed down considerably, and he knows just what he's going to do to rile him up again.

Quickly pulling out his lube from the drawer, Akaashi climbs back up on the bed and settles between Bokuto's thighs and with no warning whatsoever, he drops his mouth on the man's half hard cock and Bokuto's a goner. He shouts out and jerks, and Akaashi's glad he doesn't have a gag reflex, or he would've chocked for sure.

He takes in as much of Bokuto as he can and sucks hard, knowing Bokuto likes it intense and filthy, and he slowly opens the lube bottle with one hand, pouring the sticky liquid onto his fingers, using a rather generous amount.

He snaps the bottle shut and leaves it there, and moves his hand to the back of his body, and slowly, draws a strip up his crack, tracing the area slowly. He's teasing himself more for the pleasure than for putting on a show, but it works on both accounts, so he doesn't overthink it. When he relaxes, he pushes his middle finger in knuckle deep and moans around Bokuto's cock, the vibration making the erection twitch noticeably.

He pushes the finger as deep as it goes before pulling out and pushing it back in, and with every thrust he wants more, something longer and thicker and harder.

A second finger is slipped in, followed closely by a third and Akaashi is losing his mind. He continues to give Bokuto what he hopes isn't a terrible blowjob, and given the string of curses leaving the whitehaired man's mouth, he thinks he's doing something right.

He thrusts his fingers into his ass haphazardly, rushing the preparation because he's teased them both for too long and he's hit his limit. He wants to come so bad, it's causing him physical pain.

Pulling off of Bokuto's cock, he pumps it with his free hand while stretching himself out and he wiggles his ass for the camera as he makes eye contact with it. He sucks on the head of Bokuto's cock and after one final thrust, he pulls his fingers out, the lewd noises it makes driving them both insane.

Akaashi slowly pushes himself up and leaves the warmth of Bokuto's thighs, opting to straddle his hips instead and he sits facing away from Bokuto, his eyes on the camera before blowing it a kiss.

"Thank you guys for all the support, and the advice and everything. I hope my last cam video is something you'll remember. I'm sorry to do this to you but...."

Akaashi slowly picks up the shirt Bokuto had stripped off and dumped on the bed and he grips Bokuto's cock with his other hand, positioning it right beneath his twitching, wanton hole. He smirks at the camera, and he hopes it as sexy as he feels.

"This is goodbye!"

He throws the shirt right at the camera, effectively covering the lens and he impales himself on Bokuto's cock, all in one breath. The moment he bottoms out he almost screams, the feeling so intense, the burn so real, the pleasure so overwhelming, he blanks out completely for a good 30 seconds.

Slowly raising himself on shaky legs, he moves until only the very tip is left inside him before slamming back down, and he can hear Bokuto shout, and it spurs him into action. He begins riding the man in earnest and it's such an insanely good feeling, he can't describe it with his limited vocabulary. He does know one thing though- riding Bokuto reverse cowgirl is an experience he'll probably never forget.

Akaashi gets lost in the sensations and he almost doesn't hear the call of " _babe_ " from behind him, and it's not the word but the way Bokuto _says_ it that makes Akaashi falter in his otherwise steady movements. Slamming back down, he slowly turns his head around to try and figure out why Bokuto said the word so seriously.

His jaw nearly drops when he realises Bokuto has somehow managed to loosen the blindfold enough to make it slip off and drape his nose instead, and he's staring at Akaashi with those brown gold eyes and the look is so intense, he can feel Bokuto eye fucking him, and it arouses him so bad he clenches around the throbbing erection, making it twitch in response.

"I love your back," the man growls, "but I need to see your face. Turn the fuck around, babe."

Akaashi shivers before slowly complying, not allowing the man to pull out and he's finally facing the man now, their eyes locked together as they simply watch each other, marvelling at their lover's beauty.

"Ride me. _Now_." A serious Bokuto is Akaashi's weakness and finding him so uncharacteristically serious is making Akaashi whimper as he slowly pushes himself up and just as he moves back down, Bokuto bucks his hips and meets him half way and Akaashi sobs, the angle of the thrust so perfect, it's almost too much.

They set up an absolutely brutal pace, rutting like animals in heat and it's still not enough. Akaashi falls forward and grips the headboard, leaning over Bokuto's straining form and he uses the new found leverage to his advantage as he rides the man with a renewed vigour, the sweat dripping off his face and down his neck and sides. It's too hot, but Akaashi finds it near impossible to locate its exact source, and more importantly, he doesn't care. This new angle has Bokuto's cock brushing his prostate with every thrust, and he knows it's perfect.

Bokuto's watching him, watching his every move, and every breath he inhales seems so difficult, he's panting. His hair has moved down because of the sweat and Akaashi finds himself nearing the edge, that wrecked look on Bokuto's face pushing him to the brink.

One extremely well timed thrust later, he comes, he finally climaxes, and it's fucking glorious. Akaashi shouts loudly, wishing he could say the man's name and not something as general as " _Babe_." But for now, it'll do.

He continues bouncing on Bokuto's cock and rides out his orgasm, and he can feel Bokuto throbbing, so he knows he's close.

"Babe, I'm gonna... Get off.... No condo-"

Akaashi drops down and kisses the man, and he moans into his mouth as Bokuto pumps into him desperately, his over sensitive body bravely facing the onslaught.

"Kou, it's ok," he assures, a moan escaping him, "just this once, you can come inside..."

The words seem to be the final blow and suddenly Bokuto pushes in very deep before a warm substance coats the insides of Akaashi's walls, and it's both gross and hot as hell.

They stay there, a hot sweaty mess, panting in each other's arms and it takes a while before Akaashi's breathing quiets down and normalises, and even then his legs feel like jelly and his body feels sated.

"Untie me babe," Bokuto croons and Akaashi sluggishly does so, and the first thing Bokuto does is scoop the man in his arms and hold him tight. He gets off the bed and walks them to the bathroom where he cleans them both up, their bodies covered in sweat, lube and come.

He brings them back and while Akaashi lays limply in the chair, Bokuto quickly changes the sheets and pulls him into bed, kissing him goodnight. He falls asleep in those warm, strong arms that he loves so much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akaashi wakes up in the middle of the night, only to remember that he never truly logged out of his account, and there's a very real possibility that it's still filming since he didn't switch the computer off, and there's no chance his boyfriend did either.

Jumping out of bed, Akaashi shakes the mouse and groans when the screen comes to life. He sees that he's collected a whole lot of tokens and there's a shit ton of messages waiting for him as well.

_That was so f-ing hot_

_Omg u sound amazing wid a dick in ur ass_

_U tease_

Akaashi smiles at the messages and says one last thank you before deleting his account (after cashing in the tokens of course) and yes, he does miss it but the real deal is so much better than a pink vibrator- that's for damn sure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's an incredible experience for the both of them, and they've only gotten closer ever since, but sometimes Akaashi wishes he hadn't used their school ties - Because every time he looks at the blue and white stripped material, he thinks of the Bokuto beneath him that was flushed all the way to his chest, whose hair was down and soaked with sweat, whose swollen lips couldn't stop spilling out curses and praises and moans, and it does strange things to his body and heart.

~~The tie marks don't leave Bokuto's wrists for a long, long time.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that filthy enough? *bathes self in the Ganges* 
> 
> I was floored by the response this fic got, thank you all so much for reading, commenting, leaving a kudos and the few that even subscribed and bookmarked! It all means the world <3 
> 
> ~~Again, thigh highs, please scream about them with me.~~
> 
> NOTE: please practice safe sex at all times unless its with someone you trust and who has been tested.

**Author's Note:**

> [writing blog](http://qitwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [personal blog](http://qi-tana.tumblr.com/%22)


End file.
